


Mister Bartender

by timahina



Series: ZarcRay Week 2019 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, ZarcRay Week (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: As a bartender, Zarc was used to taking care of drunk patrons. Sadly, his job was never really done.





	Mister Bartender

“Oh, _Mr. Bartender_!”

A shiver ran up his spine as he heard that infuriating nickname being yelled out in a sing-song manner. He really only had very few patrons that would call him that, usually the overly polite drunk college girls that came in all hours of the night. Zarc turned around and grimaced – of course it was her. He waved his hand sheepishly, barely forming a grin and awkward as could be as she stumbled up the street.

Oh, even better. She was drunk.

“Hey, Miss Akaba… nice to see you… about. Do you uh, do you live around here?” He always pegged Akaba Ray for a rich girl for the way she flashed her high-class credit cards and tipped so generously. That’s why he was always nice to her, giving her that extra shot and a wink. She never looked like she lived in the middle of an area like this – he figured she’d live in some sorority or a townhouse that her parents bought her.

The way she staggered in her steps, nearly falling over her feet. Though it figured she would be considering she wore high heeled boots and every clatter of the heel on the concrete only gave proof to how out of it she really was. “ _No_! Nonono, I uhh… I live… _far_ from here!” Zarc sighed, watching her wave her hands around in a dramatic fashion. A strange coincidence then that she ended up on this side of town. “I had a date, Mr. Bartender! And he was _so_ cute too!” Or it could just serve to annoy him.

_Oh, I don’t wanna hear this…_

He wasn’t on the clock and did nothing to hide how disinterested he was in hearing about the wild night she had. Especially as she stumbled directly on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he made a loud ‘ooph’ sound from the impact. “Well, uh, that sounds-”

“But he was such a b _itch_! Uuugh…!” She groaned loudly against him as she pulled him downward as the weight of her legs basically turned to jelly. Zarc held himself up as best he could, gripping onto her upper arms tightly to try and keep her steady. He definitely didn’t want to hear about her terrible date either, that was certain. But she was drunk, and it probably wasn’t safe for her to stay outside in the cold where complete strangers could grab her. “He was a jerk! I hate jerks… I wanna go home!”

She was jangling the keys in her hands and he nearly laughed. There was no way she was driving in her condition, she’d likely kill all the pedestrians and drivers on the road. Zarc sighed, his work tone immediately kicking into gear. “I’ll call you a ride then, just sit at the stoop.”

He tried to gently guide her to the steps, to remove her arms from their surprisingly tight grip and pull out his phone but instead, she laughed and clutched onto him tighter. “Mr. _Bar_ tender! I _love_ your cologne, it smells _so_ good!”

“Yea, that’s nice. Just-”

“Oh my god!” She gasped loudly and pulled back slightly. “Do you live here?! Oh! Oh! I wanna see your apartmen’, Mr. Bartender!” He grimaced as she continued to bounce up and down, screeching like a child how she wanted to see his wallpaper and if he had matching silverware. She was a pain. And he knew damn well he couldn’t let her in. But… there were onlookers who whispered and gave him odd glares. She was obviously off the wall drunk, on a literal different plane of existence and he was sober as a judge. But none of them intervened, came forward and inquired. That was a trait he often noticed tending behind the bar – most people just looked the other way.

Well… at least he could help this girl. Give her some water and call whoever need be to get drunken ass be it family or friend – probably friend. Zarc did as she wanted and helped her up the steps and into the building and she continued to hold tightly onto him, giggling and talking so quickly and _loudly_ , as though she wanted to wake up every floor they passed. And those boots she wore didn’t help her either, she stumbled quite a bit.

And she would fall on him and had it not been for his grip on her, they both would have crashed down.

As they reached his door, Ray held onto him tightly. “Carry me in, Mr. Bartender!”

“Excuse me? I’m not carryi-”

“Mr. Bartender!” She sang out again. “You’re my _knight_ and I am a **_princess_**! Carry me!” Akaba Ray was such a brat – at least when she was drunk. He distinctly remembered her being polite, maybe a _bit_ flirtatious but she was never… like this. And it was so tiring. He wondered if her date was actually a jerk or if she spent half the night trying to wring his neck – he’d believe either. He tried to go in without paying her any mind but pulled on his arm, whining and stomping her feet.

She fell. As expected.

And she was cackling about it.

Zarc tipped his head back and groaned – he just wanted a nice, quiet night. His whole plan was to just have leftovers and pass out in front of the TV. But not with Miss Akaba Ray falling on her back and clutching her stomach as her laughter filled the hall.

He took off his jacket and tossed it inside his open apartment, bending over to lift Ray up. “Alright, come on Princess.” He tried to get her back on her feet, but she huffed and pushed him till she was back on the ground

“ _Carry_ me!” Right, a Princess. Zarc bent down and did exactly as she wanted. None too happily, he put one arm under her legs and the other one around her shoulders, lifting her up and he held back a groan. This was harder than it looked and she was not helpful at all, her legs dangling and kicking a lamp – pictures, furniture, literally whatever she could reach all the while as she pressed her face to his chest. “You smell nice…”

“Yea, you said that already.”

“I like… this shirt, gimme.”

“… Miss Akaba, you can’t have my shirt.”

She groaned, pulling on his shirt and whined against his chest – slamming her palm against his shoulder. Zarc kicked opened the door to his bedroom, half-running and plopped her down onto his mattress. But Ray had clung tightly to his shirt and pulled him down with her. Her laugh bounced about the walls as he groaned from the sudden impact of their elbow whacking him on the head. “Mr. Bartender!” She was wagging her finger, what now? “Nono, no _funny_ business!”

Zarc held back the sensation to roll his eyes.

“I’ll do my best to restrain myself then.”

The sarcasm was practically dripping from his tongue, and Ray laughed wrapping her arms around him again and rolled them over with her laying on top of him. How was she not dizzy? His head was throbbing, and he just stayed beneath her as she stood up, throwing off her shirt. His face reddened immensely as Ray laid back down, her clothed breasts squishing against his chest and he was so thankful she didn’t start to remove more. But then of course, she started to gather up his shirt with her fingers. “It’s _hot_ , Mr. Bartender…”

_Then get off me, you stupid…!_

“Mr. Bartender…” That nickname was starting to drive him a little crazy and he dug his fingers into his sheets. “Am I pretty?” He sighed – she started off as a laughing drunk, stumbling and loud. He didn’t want her to transition being emotional and distraught. “I’m _really_ pretty – ok! I’m like… I’m hot and that bitchhead said I’m not _good enough_! Like bitch!! Bitch!”

Nope, not emotional drunk.

Angry drunk.

He stayed still, allowing her to scream onto his chest, pounding her open palm on his pecs and was incredibly thankful she wasn’t actually trying to hurt him otherwise she’d have left some bruises.

“You smell nice, Mr. Bartender.”

“You’ve already said that, Miss Akaba. Literally twice now.”

“Miss Akaba… Mr. Bartender, call me Ray! _Ray_! Say iiit, R _ay_!”

“When you stop calling me Mr. Bartender, I’ll do that.”

Check and mate. She didn’t know his name. Every night when she entered the bar, she called him just that and never asked for his name. And Zarc didn’t want to breach a level of informality with her. Even if she was laying on top of him with her shirt off, he didn’t want her to lose her business and generous tips all because of her drunken idiocy. “… Mr. Zarc then.”

Aside from the fact how stranger that sounded for her to say, Zarc couldn’t restrain himself as he sat up and pushed her up as well, his hands on her shoulders. He wanted to ask how she knew his name and who told her. He hadn’t worn any name tag at the bar, letting the patrons refer to him as whatever they wanted really – most often they ignored him. And he never said his name to her. She had… she had asked around.

Ray giggled, pulling at his shirt again. “Ahaha! I win! Now you gotta call me _Ray_ , go on – say it Mr. Zarc! And then tell me I’m very very _very_ pretty. Also, also! Ya know, if I wasn’t _totally_ drunk – you’re hot omg. And ya smell niiiice…” And she rambled on, trailing off as she fell forward against his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. Zarc laid beneath her, rather shock and dumbstruck. She kept shifting her legs, moving around her head back and forth in such a restless manner, pent up energy bubbling up and yet nothing she could do as her eyes grew heavy.

There wasn’t much he could do. For now, she’d nod off for a bit and wake up in an hour or so with a sober mind and an aching head. And most likely, she wouldn’t remember this with any luck. So, if that was the case… Zarc raised up his hand, brushing back stray strands of her red hair and watched the goofiest of grins grace her face.

It was… kind of adorable.

“You already said that, Miss Ray.” And he could hear it again.


End file.
